An Outcasts' Secret
by shadowjoninx9
Summary: Hey peoples! Chap 4 up! again will contain lime, and shounen-ainess in later chaps(say4 or 5) sorry...but to make it up to ya all it will be really good! R&R, VOTE(see bottom of chap 2)!
1. Realization

An Outcast's Secret  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not credited for creating FF8, nor any of its material. Sadly none of these characters are mine. *silent sobs*  
  
Chapter 1: Realization  
  
A bright blue light filled the air. The smirk on her face filled my heart with fear. A sharp pain plagued the right side of my chest, just above my icy heart. A torrent of wind swept up from behind, suddenly darkness.  
  
"What.where am I? My wound! No wound?" Squall's confusion overtook him. He sat up and looked around. Blank metallic walls surrounded him, and all that was in the room was a single bed covered with white sheets.  
  
'I must be dreaming.?' Squall slowly backed into the southern most wall. He became dazed as the room slowly began to move upward towards the top of wherever he was held. Suddenly snapping out of his state of shock he realized his weapon was missing. 'Where is my gunblade?' Squall began to eagerly search for the missing Lionheart blade, but to no avail. The weapon was nowhere in sight.  
  
After about ten minutes the room suddenly stopped, and a familiar voices was heard over the intercom, "So.the cold hearted lover, Leonheartless of Balamb garden, has finally fallen into my grasp."  
  
'Seifer!' He jumped back onto the bed as the door to his metallic cage slowly opened. Outside Seifer stood impatiently, waiting for his Squall to emerge from the cell. After waiting for about ten minutes Seifer invited himself in. He found Squall sitting on the edge of the bed eyes dazed in confusion.  
  
"Surprised? Aren't you? I thought you would be." Rage consumed every inch of Squalls' mind, body, and soul. Inside he tried to gather as much strength as he could to keep himself from lunging at his mortal enemy, yet, his efforts failed for he found himself flying straight towards the slim figure that was Seifer's body. Although he was filled with anger, he was also filled with confusion, and had many questions to ask his enemy.  
  
As he lunged an outstretched arm caught him in mid-air, while another grabbed a tight hold onto his hair. He now found himself facing his worst nightmare!  
  
"No.no.no.no..no! You are in no condition to try and harm me! You will only be harming yourself." Seifer threw my body away from him, and the inpact with the wall had knocked me out. Seifer ordered a pack of Mumbas to take my up to the 13th floor torture chamber.  
  
Many strong hands grasped my breathless corpse wit ease. It felt as if a pack of angels were carrying my soul up into the heavens.  
  
Scythe: Well. there you have it. Please review, and tell me if I should continue on from the D-District Prison to either the Galbaldia Missle Base, or skip that and go straight to Balamb garden?  
  
Squall: You definitely know me better then Quistis.  
  
Seifer: Hey! When do I get some action?  
  
Scythe: Patience young grasshopper. For ambition without knowledge is like baot on dry land.  
  
Seifer: Huh? ##?  
  
Scythe: Never mind.anyway Chapter 2 is coming soon so look for it! In case you're wondering,(which I know you are) something will happen to Zell that might never happen in the FF world. Read Chap 2 to find out(coming soon by the way)  
  
Zell: (don't know how he got here) Hey you can't let him do that to me!  
  
Scythe: (getting frustrated) ZELL!!! GET THE H**L OUT OF HERE!!!!!  
  
((Zell leaves)  
  
Scythe: Oh well.. Seeya Space Cowboy 


	2. More Realization

Chapter 2: More Realization  
  
  
  
Gazing skyward I noticed a light continuously blinking. It was seriously driving me crazy! The light was suddenly covered by a figure of darkness, "Zell! Snap out of it! Wake the h**l up already!" My thoughts suddenly caused me to jump out of the trance that held my spirit to the earth. I found the figure was the body of the energetic Selphie.  
  
"Hey! How did you sleep?" Selphie asked me in a polite tone. Then I felt a slight stinging sensation upon my leg, she had been poking me for at least an hour.  
  
"Great, thanks for asking...Sephie!" Now I had done it. Her face turned beat red and, "Errr.. I told you never to call me that!" She gave me a sharp look at slapped me straight across my face.  
  
"Hahaha. you never miss!" Quistis was laying on the ground rolling in laughter as Selphie returned to where she had been laying.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about her smacking the living s**t out of him. Wait a minute yes I do!" Rinoa began laughing out of control as well and now joined Quistis on the floor. The two were laughing so hard they passed out.  
  
"Whoa. wake up you two!" I was up and smacking both of them awake. My efforts only got me slapped again by both the Queen of the slap, Quistis, and the tomboy puncher, Rinoa!  
  
Quistis then began pacing the room in her usual annoying way.  
  
"For gods sake! Sit the f**k down you annoying b***h!" Quistis turned red in the face and sat down. My shout must have startled someone outside for they had appeared and following them was the head guard.  
  
"What the h**l is goin' on in here!" The main guard shouted angrily. In his hands he held two combat sticks, and he walked over to the punk like Zell.  
  
"You're not the one makin' all that noise, are ya!" The evil tone attached to his voice caused my state of caution to skyrocket. I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked! He quickly evaded my fists, and raised his sticks high over my head.  
  
"Tryin' to strike me, are ya? Well you'll learn what happens to those who rebel against the guards here!" At this he smalled the sticks down on Zells' face and from the sound made as the two contacted each other, the blow could have been fatal!  
  
Blood slowly dripped from my nose, and mouth, my lower jaw had been busted in two! He raised his arms again in an attempt for another strike, but this time I was ready for it. In his feeble attempt to strike I dodged just enough to avoid being hit again.  
  
"Stop it..leave him alone! Go away!!" All three of them were shouting at the guards. They all felt like they could sense my pain!  
  
"Oh fine!" The guard backed away from my bleeding face, and added, "By the way is there a Rinoa Heartilly here?" He walked slowly towards the door when.  
  
"I'm Rinoa. What do you need?" She said as she stepped out into the middle of the room. The guard walked over to her, with a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" My feeble attempt only got me a smack across the back of my head. Rinoa's eyes lit up with sympathy as she said.  
  
"Stop it! I'll go! Just leave him alone!" The guards escorted her out of the room. I slowly stood and tried to walk after her when.darkness.  
  
Rinoa: How awful!  
  
Quistis: What now...?  
  
Rinoa: I broke...a nail! (Freaks out uncontrollably)  
  
Zell: (still in pain) Tan sthum von kand me ack towvcl?  
  
(For all who can't understand, I'll translate)  
  
Zell: Can someone hand me a towel?  
  
Scythe: Oops...sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have let that guard do that. Oh well.  
  
Selphie: What do you mean 'Oh well'! (turns red in the face) Just look at him! Oh and another thing! Where are they taking Rinoa! (sees her being carried away screaming by four guards)  
  
Scythe: That's for me to know and you to find out! Nugh! (sticks tongue out at her, her face turns red again) (Slaps Scythe across the face)  
  
Scythe: Ow! Anyway. Chap. 3 comin' soon. If ya hadn't noticed yet this fic is taking place within the D-District Prison. I need some help figut=ring out where I should go next. Send in your votes as to wether it should be the Missle Base, or Balamb Garden? Also include who you think should go as well, Should Selphie be paired with Rinoa and Quistis, Quistis and Irvine, ZxR, IxR, ZxI, or ZxQ? PLZ R&R AND VOTE!!!!! Lime comin up in latta chaps some be weary( evil grin) also some action between Seifer and Squall, but no Inter action in the bedroom! Sorry people. I just can't write that stuff (EWWWW!) But I can read it! If you have any stories containing the following pairs please tell me in the review. Squall and Zell, Zell and Seifer, Seifer and Squall, or any of the three with Irvine! Thankies!!!  
  
  
  
See ya space cowboys 


	3. A Torturing Experience!

Chapter 3: A Torturing Experience  
  
  
  
Feeling the constant pain plaguing my wrists, I could tell, without being conscious, that I had been bound to something. Using my partially psychic intuition, I could tell that I had been bound vertically to a cold brick wall with long metallic chains. This came from the way the pain hit me, and the certain places it came from.  
  
Regaining consciousness, I quickly observed my surroundings. I found many assorted electronic consoles placed randomly around the room. Suddenly I thought that I was in a main control room, or something similar. Looking straight at me was a device so sinister. It looked to be a giant ray gun, but I knew it wasn't! Suddenly a familiar voice rang through my head.  
  
"Ah... Sleeping beauty has finally awoken from his deep slumber." I cringed inside, with more fear than hate, for the voice belonged to my mortal enemy, of course, he was the one who had ordered those things to bring me here. His tone suggested a kind of deep infatuation, but thne man? YOU!! HA...don't make me laugh! Mistress Edea knew all about the assassination attempt! You were in league with General Calaway!! Who just happens to be Rinoa's father!" I gasped at the realization as to why she didn't want to be left at that house. It was hers!!  
  
"Yet......it's too late for you!!" I turned my head to the right only to see a guard standing near the main console.  
  
"FLIP IT NOW!!!" At Seifers command the guard flipped the main power switch on. As an electric charge danced through the body of the S.E.E.D leader.........darkness...! 


	4. Breakout! Finding Squall

Chapter 4: Breakout! Finding Squall.  
  
"Wake up...Zell!" Selphie stood over his body, angrily trying to shake him from his deep slumber.  
"What! Hey...what a weird dream I just had!" His face was contorted from confusion.  
"Laguna again?" Quistis had just stood up from where she was sitting.  
"No...not really. But there was Ward...and he works as a janitor now...and," Selphie interrupted.  
"Yeah, I was Kiros, and he was with Ward. He works at some prison under the control of the Gabaldians!"  
With this new knowledge Quistis ran over to Zell and said, "Zellie- poo, does this place seem vaguely familiar to you?"  
His eyes dart from the walls to the lights outside the cell.  
(Again with the contorted expression,) "WHOA!! This is it! This is where Ward works! But unfortunately, he's gone on vacation for the week, said he was going with Kiros to Dollet, and somewhere else to see Laguna." Zell had begun to run around the cell until Selphie muttered what she thought was under her breathe...  
"I wonder if Squall is still alive...?" Selphies' words brought upon a dark shadow to cast over their lonesome cell, all of them sank back to the floor, hearts aching in depression.  
"If only I had my whip......" Quistis trailed her words off into the distance.  
Suddenly realization hit Zell hard in the head, "HEY! My weapon is these fists o' mine! I'll get your whip back Quistis..."  
Selphie bolted from the floor, "What about my nunchucks?!"  
"Okay, Sephie...I'll get your nunchucks back as well. Now I got a plan... you two lie on the floor."  
The others did as they were commanded.  
"Watch this..." A dark grin formed on his face which clued Selphie in that he was planning a breakout.  
"Wait first, I may not work as good but it might help, CURAGA!" The holy spell of healing regenerated the lost points that Zell had endured before.  
"Thanks...now ready, GUARD! GUARD! HELP!!!Something is wrong with the girls! Come quickly! I think the smaller one is dying!" Zell shouts were met with the slamming of the cell door, followed by the head warden, alone this time.  
"What cheap shit are you trying to pull this time, b*tch!" The warden cussed as he entered.  
"Nothing...but, the girls just collapsed, I think a snake bit them or something, cause something was hissing over there." He pointed over by the bed.  
The warden cautiously walked over to the bed and knelt down to peer under, big mistake.  
The second the guard lowered his head Zell jumped on top of him pounding the shit out of his sorry face.  
"This is for the broken jaw a**hole!" When he was sure that the warden would be knocked out for at least two hours he shoved the body under the bed.  
"Back soon...with the weapons." He shouted back as he dashed away from the cell.  
'Better check my juctions.' Zell said to himself, as he juctioned Ifrit, Demon of the Flames, Diablos, Messenger of Darkness, and the Brothers, Masters of the Earth. He then took all the magic spells that Squall had stored. He began to ascend the staircase leading to the next level of the prison when from behind he head what sounded like a soft, "Erwl..." He turned to see a small fiery-furred figure standing only a mere five feet from him, the creature had two paws bigger then his head hanging from each side of its body. Yet, the knid and gentle gaze that protruded deep within Zells' soul told him that he had nothing to fear.  
"Erwl...rowl!" Squeaked the strange creature.  
"Oh...you wanna come along? Sure, what harm could it do?" Zell walked over to the creature and gave it a gentle pat on the head. Soon after they were both ascending the stairs. Not to far from the top step stood two guards gawking over the stolen weapons of the S.E.E.D troops. In one of the guards' hand was he Lionheart! 'Squall's gunblade!'  
"So this is a gunblade. Pretty heavy...but what power!" At this Zell slammed his fist upon the ground hard enough to cause a small tremor to flow towards the guards who immediately turned around to meet their new threat.  
"Who are you?" The guard wielding the gunblade shouted.  
"ME? I'm here for those weapons, and if you're not going to cooperate, I may just have to kick your sorry a**es to the f*cking moon!" He reared back and pulled his hands up to his face, showing them that he meant what he said.  
"Well...well, let's just see how dangerous you really are!" They all jumped into battle.  
"Come on! Do your worst!" The guard holding Lionheart advanced and slashed at Zell, but only was able to pull off 1 point in damage!  
"Huh?! What is wrong with this stupid thing?" Now the guard wore a contorted expression.  
"HA! I was right! You can't unlock Lionhearts' true power, only Squall can! Plus you aren't even trained in the gunblade style, your stance is all wrong, and the way you strike is completely useless!" Zell charged up and waited for his chance to summon. "Trying to summon! Well not today! Silent spell!" A circle of light formed under Zells' form freezing him to the ground, as a symbol appeared from no where and slammed into his body! "Ooooooo. I'm immune to silence magic, and just for that! Rise from the very depths of hell, Demon of the Flames! Ifrit awaken!" The guards grinned as they watched the earth split underneath the fighter and as he fell completely into the wide crevasse, yet they wouldn't be grinning for long! A wave of flames shot out from within the crack, and faded away to reveal the form of Ifrit, but more importantly, the form of Zell perched high upon Ifrits' flaming shoulder. "Holy s**t!!!" "Now Ifrit!! Hells Flaming Meteor Strike!" The creature growled in approval, and Zell executed a double back flip off the Master of Fires' shoulder to land catlike upon the ground in front of it. Gigantic claws dug deep into the molten crack at its feet, extracting a huge sphere of fiery crimson earth. Placing it gently over the crack the creature clambered to the top and stood erect, as if waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the pressure from the blocked crack caused the meteor and its passenger to fly high into the air. The beast jumped from the surface and with fists raised high above its head, slammed into the meteor causing the sphere of destruction to plummet back down to the earth. A crimson flash, an intense wave of heat, caused cold rivers to flow from warm flesh. Skin burned to bone, and bone to ash, as the meteor struck the guards waiting upon the ground. All that was left was a huge crater, and the smell of charred bodies. Fortunately, the blast had missed the weapons, including the Lionheart, which lay to the side as if thrown by the guard in an attempt to run. "Thanks ol' pal..." Zell watched as Ifrit vanished in a dazzling display of dancing flames. "Now, let's get these back to their rightful owners." He grabbed the Lionheart, and the Save the Queen whip. While the little furry creature took the Cresent Moon nunchucks. They both ran back to the lower level and returned the weapons to Quistis and Selphie. "Thanks Zell, now let's go find Squall!" "Laguna! Laguna!" "No little furry friend, Squall!" "Laguna! Up! Laguna! Laguna!" "I think he means that Squall came back as Laguna from the dream world, Zell!" "You may be right Selphie!" "Are you three gonna stand around all day, they could be killing Squall as we speak!" "Sorry, Quistis!" "Yeah...sorry." "Never mind! Let's go!" The three...oops! I mean the four of them ran out of the cell.  
Meanwhile....... 'Ah, Squall you look so much cuter when you're sleeping.' I walked over and undid the chains that bound my secret love to his shocking prison. Carefully I set him upon my lap facing me. 'Still unconscious? Well maybe this will wake you.' I bent down and placed a kiss upon his cheek. 'Cold? No blood flow?' Taking the sleeping Squall from the main room of the torture chamber, I half-carried half-dragged him to an operating table, and placed some warm blankets over his body. 'Can't have you dying on me, or else I'll never get to confess to you my true feelings.' Curiosity consumed my every thought, and what happened next what shocking even to me. His eyes shot open, and he spoke. "Seifer, I love you!"  
  
So. how was that? What will happen next? Will Seifer let Squall go, or will he toy with him? Next chap coming soon. Reunited...and a little fun! This is Darkscythe1 signing off for the day with Dir en Grey's ZAN! Stuck in my head! Thanx Zara! I would have never gotten into J_Rock without you! Anyways, keep a lookout for updates to all my other fics, as well as a new on based on Final Fantasy, but using all new characters, a new world, and everything! BYE BYE EVERYONE! 


End file.
